


la dee dah dah day

by esseepee



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Black Mesa era, Cooking, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Roughhousing, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esseepee/pseuds/esseepee
Summary: a late night at barney's is just what gordon needs.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	la dee dah dah day

**Author's Note:**

> im not quite sure how to write gordon using sign? i know people usually write like, complete sentences, but iirc ASL omits words in speaking, plus the SOV(?) is different. i definitely will do more research, so this is experimental at best. if you are willing to share knowledge i will listen.

"Hey, Gordon!"

Even while being quiet as a mouse, Barney hears Gordon's entrance. His intention wasn't to prolong the greeting, rather to not distract Barney from his cooking. There doesn't need to be two singed spots and, quite frankly, the aroma has his mouth watering. For a moment he entertains the thought of shoveling food while the room's on fire. Gordon nudges the door shut and places the beer packet on the table, craning his head to watch Barney sway and hum. Lively, even at eleven PM, like a Disney princess socializing with her animal friends. Rather than chirps from birds, Barney receives hisses from the pan he's keen on bouncing. Gordon can't help but brace for the contents to slip out, stain the tile, ruin the evening, but like always, it never happens. Calhoun magic, he supposes. Utmost skill in the kitchen.

"Could ya pass me that salt, Gordon?" Barney flicks in a vague direction, humming a little louder.

It's a sweet tune, Gordon thinks, as he shuffles to the counter. Or, perhaps Barney is a talented hummer. Is that a word? Whatever, he's a MIT grade, he can make up words. It can be both. Barney is tone deaf, but humming he apparently has nailed down. Figures. It's such a Barney quirk he can't help but smile. As he reaches for the salt, Barney is suddenly behind him. He jolts, then flushes as the other laughs. "Calm down, doc. Just me. Pardon." Gordon angles his head out of the cabinet's way, mustering his best unimpressed expression. Barney merely smiles like the cat that ate the canary. He rolls his eyes, ruffling the other's hair as he grabs the salt.

Barney makes an indignant sound, swatting his hands away with a pout. "Y'take over fifteen minutes to grab _salt_ and have the audacity to mess up my 'do?"

Gordon's brows lift. He proceeds to do it again, this time wrapping an arm around Barney and utilizing his knuckles. Barney yelps, twisting in his grip, then jabs the middle of his back. He immediately lets go, arching involuntarily, then turns and flicks Barney's forehead. His response is a squawk and for a moment, Gordon is worried he hurt him. The changes as Barney jabs his stomach, the unexpectedness having him double over with a hoarse wheeze.

"Gordon? Shit, sorry! Lemme move you."

A hand is placed on his shoulder while the other rests on his back. He's ushered to the couch, where he happily sinks into the cushions and nearly passes out immediately. He can hear Barney rapidly apologizing, to which he waves dismissively. Silence. Then a quiet laugh, and something soft on his forehead. Gordon struggles to open his eyes, then decides it's not a battle worth fighting.

"Morning, sunshine."

Even he, bleary and unfocused, can tell it's not morning. Gordon groans, slowly rising. A hand brushes strands sticking to his face, then recoils with a small sound of disgust as it touches drool. Gordon blinks away his sleep, grabbing for his glasses. When did he take those off? Where was he, actually? His confusion must be obvious, as there's a laugh and dip in the cushion next to him. "Good nap, huh? Deserve it. Knocked all the way off. Food's cold, but I figure sleeps more important. You gettin' 'nuff doc?" Barney. That's definitely Barney. Goosebumps rise as the man drapes an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. The skin on skin contact has him melting, unintentionally leaning in to chase that warmth. Another chuckle, warm as him. "Nah, you ain't. I'll give you a few to wake, then we can eat, deal?"

His response is a grunt.

"Alright."

There's clattering, water rushing, cabinets opening and closing, and familiar humming. Gordon wakes to the ambiance and almost gets up when Barney returns. He tuts in faux disappointment and sits Gordon down, who's busy focusing on the plate of food. Asparagus, chicken, and rice. If the smell wasn't enough, the sight had his mouth watering. That also feels familiar. Barney, seeing his excitement, sits beside him and hands the plate. Gordon immediately digs in, body lax to the point he almost drops the plate. Barney catches him in time. "Heavens to Betsy, really off your game." Another grunt.

Gordon finds himself being handled like a doll and pulled between Barney's legs, one hanging off the couch to make room, while his chin rests on his shoulder. Gordon nearly chokes, blushing. It doesn't help when Barney wraps his arms around his middle. "Relax, doc." A voice murmurs into his shoulder. "Just supportin' ya. Do it all the time."

He doesn't bother signing, preoccupied with eating, hoping to God his blush lessens. It doesn't, not with Barney's breath ghosting his neck, a constant reminder of their proximity. There's that humming again, and Gordon can't help but set the half-finished plate down and turn.

_HUM WHAT Q._

Barney blinks, gears turning as he decodes Gordon's sign. He smiles once it gets through. "Oh, just a little silly tune. Ya heard of the Earworm? That's in me, makin' me think of a song." Before Gordon could ask, he adds, "'s a little embarrassing, but I heard it while calling Gamgam earlier. It's Hello Ma Baby." A slap is delivered to Gordon's side as he silently shakes with laughter. "Jerk. It's a cute song!"

_CUTE._

"Yeah, cute!"

Gordon ruffles his hair, an impish smirk on his lips. _COMPLIMENT._

A huff, then Barney pinches his arm. Gordon jerks back, pouting, but regains his mischievous glint as he pokes his neck. His reward is a yelp. Gordon is yet again manhandled, however, and pushed onto his back. He stares with wide eyes at Barney, who merely grins and flexes claw-like hands.

"Oh _yes._ " He laughs at Gordon's growing horror, hands shooting to mercilessly tickle his sides.

Instantly, he's a squirming mess, swatting uselessly at Barney's arms. Any blocks are worked around, and his thrashing is halted by Barney applying weight with his knees. It stops when he accidentally clocks Barney in the face. Barney falls back and Gordon instantly hovers over him, worriedly checking his face. Laughter leaves him, and suddenly Gordon is all too aware of Barney's fond gaze. He flicks his forehead, receives a pinch in response, jabs his chest, gets fingers brushing against his nape, slaps his arm, then Gordon is pulled down, face smothered in Barney's chest. He flails, but stops when Barney threads fingers through his hair.

"I win?"

Gordon whacks him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to fit in slow dancing SOMEWHERE but alas... might make a ch2 for it but dont get ur hopes up, im laaaazy.


End file.
